First Kiss
by CheezPretzel
Summary: Teenager AU. Anakin and Padme are walking through the woods one afternoon and have their first kiss. Anidala.


**First Kiss**

**Hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

Anakin didn't know what made him do it. He and Padme were simply eating ice cream, on a walk in the woods. It wasn't something especially fancy or anything, they had been friends for a while anyway. Anakin simply asked Padme if she wanted to come over after school, and go explore the woods. When she said yes, it surprised him. He hadn't thought of Padme as one of those girls that would go out in the woods very often anyway.

After his AP Physics class, he was riding the bus home, sitting next to Rex. Anakin and Padme's houses were across the street, but she had to stay after to talk to a teacher, so her sister, Sola was driving her.

"HEY ANAKIN," Anakin's younger step sister, Ahsoka, yelled, throwing a paper at him. "TELL ME THE ANSWERS!"

"NO!" He yelled, throwing the paper back at her.

"Just some rough guesses?" She pleaded, giving him a puppy-dog face. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Anakin unwrapped the paper. Some science homework. Great. Score one little 110 on one little final exam in eighth grade, and you were forever known as 'the science kid'. He sighed. "Fifteen, Abraham Lincoln, the square root of Pi, To Kill A Mockingbird, Shakespeare, and Picasso." He tossed the paper back.

"Those aren't the answers!" Ahsoka yelled. Anakin ignored her.

"Your sister is weird," Rex commented.

"Tell me about it," Anakin grumbled, rolling his eyes.

When they got to 501 Avenue, Anakin, Rex, Rex's brother Cody, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and a few other kids got off. Anakin sprinted practically all the way home. He couldn't wait to hang out with Padme.

"What the heck?!" Ahsoka yelled, running after him. "Did I make you mad with the dumb homework?"

Anakin ran into the house, their mom wasn't home, obviously, she worked a part time job in a mechanic's shop. He sprinted upstairs, their german shepherd-Pug mix, Artoo, followed him up the stairs, barking excitedly.

When he got into his room, he looked through his dresser for something suitable. Going out with a girl in the school uniform would be _very_ dorky, and Anakin didn't want to look like an idiot. He finally found a clean black shirt with a grey airplane on the front, and some jeans, as well as his favorite black tennis shoes.

"Why are you dressing up?" Ahsoka asked, opening the door of his room.

"Get out!" Anakin snapped, "I could've been naked!"

She made a repulsive face. "Oh yeah." And slammed the door.

Anakin rolled his eyes, before reaching for his deodorant.

When he finally came downstairs, Ahsoka was pretending to work on homework, while giggling madly at her Instagram feed.

"Stay out of my room, or I'll follow you on Instagram," Anakin growled at her, looking through the freezer.

"Stay away from my Instagram, or I'll go in your room," Ahsoka retorted.

Anakin stared at her, and Ahsoka looked up at him. They tried to keep an awkward moment of silence before both bursting out laughing. Anakin wondered why Ahsoka had to be such a jerk all the time. Sometimes it was fun to have a sister.

Artoo barked, and Anakin went back to digging through the freezer. Eventually, he found some Creamsicles, just as his phone buzzed. It was Padme.

_Can I come over?_

Anakin smiled while typing the response.

_Sure! See u in 5?_

There was a brief moment where Padme typed her response.

_Yes!_

Anakin checked the expiration date on the popsicles.

"Who was that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Who?" Anakin asked absentmindedly.

"On the phone…"

"Oh, that was just Padme,"

"You two going on a date or something?" Ahsoka grinned wickedly.

"NO!" Anakin snapped. "We're just going for a walk in the woods!" He thought for a moment. "And _you're_ not invited."  
"I didn't want to come on your dumb walk anyway," Ahsoka grumbled, going back to Instagram.

The doorbell rang, and Anakin ran over and opened it. Padme was standing outside, wearing short shorts, and a pink t-shirt.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hi," Anakin grinned back.

"INVITE HER IN, YOU BIG DOOFUS!" Ahsoka yelled from the kitchen, and Anakin tried not to facepalm.

Padme followed Anakin inside, to the kitchen. He handed her a creamsicle, and took one himself.

"Don't follow us," Anakin snapped sterny at Ahsoka.

"I'm doing homework!" She protested.

"If social media is homework, then sure." Anakin walked out the back door, Padme on his heels. The two walked along for a while, before Anakin glanced at Padme, to catch her looking at him.

"Basketball season is starting soon, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Anakin smiled at her. "But I don't think I'll be on the team this year," He shrugged. "Too much homework from this dumb AP Physics class…"

"Is it really that bad?" Padme asked, looking concerned.

"No," Anakin sighed. "But score high on _one_ exam, and suddenly you're a genius."

"Is that why Ferus calls you 'Einstein'?" Padme looked up at him.

"Ah, Ferus, the angel boy," Anakin sighed. "He's a jerk when teachers aren't around."

"I noticed," Padme laid her hand on his ar, tucking her popsicle stick into her back pocket.

"You noticed?" Anakin glanced down at her, licking the last bit of ice cream off his stick.

"I notice a lot of things, Skywalker," She grinned. "Ferus is just the beginning."

"Yeah," Anakin's eyes flitted to the side. He decided it was time to change the subject. "W… What are your interests?"

"Oh," Padme looked up at him, realizing she had struck a nerve. "I… I enjoy drawing, and leadership class; I'm thinking of running for class president next year."

"Really," Anakin prompted. "Leadership?"

"Yeah," Padme smiled at him, and Anakin's heart melted. "I want to be president when I grow up, you know, maybe the first woman ever…."

"That'd be cool," Anakin answered. "To think I knew President Naberrie in her youth."

"I'm not President yet, silly," Padme grinned, punching him playfully.

The two moved on in silence, before they came to a rushing stream.

"Is _this_ the creek?" Padme asked.

"Yeah," Anakin stared at the rolling waters. "Must've been flooded from the heavy rain we've been having."

"So, should we head back?" Padme looked up at him, evidently not wanting their time together to end.

"No, I've crossed the creek a thousand times, I'll help you over," Anakin carefully stepped out onto a fallen log, which made a bridge over the water.

Padme took his hand, and he carefully pulled her onto the log. The two crossed the water carefully, stopping in slippery parts.

Out of nowhere, Padme slipped.

She cried out, and Anakin's reflexes caught her wrist and pulled her against him, before running to the opposite bank. The two of them stood on the opposite bank, Padme gasping for breath, and trembling in fear.

"I'm so glad you didn't fall," Anakin gripped her, and, realizing their close proximity, leaned down, he had no idea what he was doing until it happened. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two teenager's lips were pressed against each other's.

When they finally stopped for air, Padme smiled up at Anakin. "That escalated quickly."

Anakin chuckled, "Talk about it."

The two teenagers ventured deeper into the woods, snuggling up against each other.


End file.
